Time Powers
Control of the Sands of Time bestows its wielder with various powers, depending on the game: The Sands of Time: *''The Power of Delay'': Time is slowed down for everything, with the Prince moving slightly faster than his enemies, allows for finer control and making attacks unblockable. It costs one sand tank to use. *''The Power of Revival'': The power to rewind time up to ten seconds, undoing almost everything that happened during that time (death, injuries, movement, etc.) Rewinding time cannot undo killing an enemy created by the Sands of Time, as doing so resets the timer. *''The Power of Restraint'': Provided they don't block, most enemies stabbed by the Dagger of Time are frozen in time. Once knocked off their feet in this state, they can be killed in a single hit (the Prince's backflip move can do so instantly), the downside of which being that the Sands they possess cannot be absorbed by the Dagger. If left alone, the enemy returns to normal after a few seconds. It costs one power tank to use. *''The Power of Haste: A combination of 'Delay' and 'Restraint, ''Haste'' freezes every enemy around the Prince and causes him to move instantly from one enemy to the next. Like with Restraint, enemies can be killed in a single hit if knocked off their feet. Use of this power consumes every sand tank. *The Power of Destiny: Shows the Prince visions of possible futures by standing in Sand Storms. These provide clues to how to proceed. These visions also act as save points, and cost nothing to use. '''Warrior Within *''Time Travel'': Travel between two periods in time using Time Portals. *''Recall'': Same as Revival in Sands of Time, but only eight seconds instead of ten. *''Eye of the Storm'': Enhanced form of Delay in Sands of Time. Time slows down, but the Prince is unaffected, allowing for more effective attacks or more time to avoid traps. *''Breath of Fate: Strong 360 degree attack that blasts multiple enemies away from the Prince but does little harm to them. *Wind of Fate: Stronger version of 'Breath of Fate, causes damage as well as throwing enemies off their feet. *Cyclone of Fate:' Strongest ground attack, and kills most enemies. *Ravages of Time'': Allows the Prince to move at a faster rate through time, allowing him to attack at blinding speeds. Similar to Haste in Sands of Time, but enemies are not frozen. The Two Thrones: *''Recall'': Same as Recall in'' Warrior Within''. *''Eye of the Storm'': Same as Eye of the Storm in Warrior Within. *''Winds of the Sands'': Same as Breath of Fate in Warrior Within. *''Sand Storm Attack'': Similar to Cyclone of Fate in Warrior Within, but guaranteed to work at the price of all the Prince's available Sand. The Forgotten Sands: *''Power of Time: ''same as Recall in Warrior Within. The Prince was given the Power of Time from the Djinn Razia , and it did not come from a sand Artifact. Other powers given by Razia are: *''Power of Flow:'' the Prince can now solidify water so that he can maneuver through obstacles. *''Power of Flight:'' the Prince can now move swiftly to an enemy who is too far to reach. Weaker enemies are killed in one hit. *''Power of Recall:'' Used mainly while the Prince is navigating through Razia's underground city. It recalls bits of memory of what the city looked like during Razia's time, before it started crumbling. The Prince is then able to climb these recalled bits to reach previously unreachable ones. Only one area can be recalled at a time. http://princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Powers Category:Powers